Russia and the Death Note
by hetalliea
Summary: One day Italy and Germany find a Death Note whilst walking to America's house for a world meeting. All the Countries are excited to find out what the Death Note is, and what it can do. But when the Death Note reaches Russia's hands, it's all too late for America.
1. Chapter 1

"Germany?" Italy said, as he and Germany were walking down the road towards America's house for a world meeting?" "Do you think America would like to try some of my pasta?" Italy smiled, looking over at Germany for an answer.

"Italy we have been over this, you are not bringing pasta to a world meeting, I shall not let you do it." Germany said, holding a hand to his head. Suddenly his foot stumpled over something stuck in the ground.

"What is it Germany?" Italy asked, looking back as Germany tried to pull the object out of the mud slowly.

"It's a notebook." Germany answered, clearing off some of the wet mud. "It's called a 'death note'."

Italy walked over to him quickly. "Does it say anything inside?" Italy asked curriously, trying to grab the notebook out of Germany's hands.

Germany opened the note book slowly and cleared his voice. "It says - 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'" Germany said, closing the notebook again. "Whoever this note book belonges too, I shall give it back to them in the world meeting."

"But Germany." Italy yelled grabbing Germany by the arm quickly. "What if someone writtes our name in it?" Italy said walking backwards a few steps.

"Italy, don't worry." Germany said, pulling away slowly. "It's only a notebook, what harm can it - " Suddenly America's door opened slowly.

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" America said, looking over at them impatiently. "Come on already."

"I shall tell you about it, when we get inside." Germany said, grabbing Italy and pulling him inside America's house quickly. "We have found this notebook, and are woundering if it belongs to any of you."

Germany, Italy and America took a seat and America took the Death Note over to the front. "Ok guys, Germany's found this notebook, and we were wondering if it belongs to any of you guys here."

"I have never seen it before." England said shaking his head.

"Hohoho, let's open it up and see." France said, smiling stupidly.

America looked down at the notebook thoughtfully, and opened it slowly. "The human who's name is written in this note shall die? Have any of you guys heard this before?"

There was no answer.

"I say we should try it." America said, getting out a pen quickly. "We can then see who it belonges too."

"No, Germany stop him." Italy , yelled hiding in the corner of the room nervously. "I don't want to die."

"Italy's right." Germany said standing slowly. "What if this so call 'Death Note' is real and someone does die?"

"Hey, come on guys, it will be fun." America said, taking off the lid of the pen. "Who's name should we write?"

"Your name America." England said, walking over to America, taking the Death Note off him. "I say we should write everyone's name in it, starting with France." England smiled looking over at France nastily.

Germany, walked over to them quickly, and riped the notebook out of England's hand. "What if this notebook is real and someone really does die?"

"Who cares?" England said, trying to grab the Death Note from Germany. "France deserves to die."

France stood angrily. "Hohoho, I don't think so."

"Calm down." Germany yelled, taking a step back looking over at Italy whom was shaking in the corner of the room nervously. "I shall take the notebook."

"Hey come on guys, you all know I'm the one that should have the Death Note."

"No." Germany said, walking towards the door. "Come on Italy, we are going."

Russia stood quickly, and walked over to Germany, and took the pen and notebook off him. "I will write in it, da?"

"Russia?" Sweden said, shaking his head.

Russia, not listening to anyone else sat down slowly and took off the pen lid once more, and began to write his name in large letters.

Everyone held their breath for a secound. "Russia, don't" Germany said, pulling Italy back into the meeting room.

Russia then took the pen off the white notebook paper and looked around the room.

"Nothing happened." America said, sitting down once more.

"Well, that was not worth waiting for." England said returning to his seat, disapointed.

"Kolkolkol. I am just of pure evil, it probably doesn't affect me." Russia said, pushing the notebook back into the middle of the table. Russia then picked up the pen again, and wrote once again a name into the black Death Note.

Suddenly, America yelled and fell to the floor quickly.

"America!" England said, rushing over to him. "He's had a heart attack."

"Russia what did you do?" Germany said, looking over at Russia who was staring at the Death Note thoughtfully.

"I simply, wrote America name in the note book." Russia said searching in his pocket for a pencil.

"Why America?" Germany asked horrified, watching Russia pull out a large yellow pencil.

"Because, I don't like America's tonys." Russia said, starting to rub out America's name from the notebook.

"America's alien?" England said, lifting America onto a chair slowly.

"Da." Russia said almost compleatly rubbing out America's name from the Death Note. "Da, I have finished."

Suddenly, America coughed loudly, and sat up slowly.

"America!" England said, almost too suprised. "Russia what did you do?"

"I simply rubbed out America's name." Russia said smiling happily.

"That's enough of that." Germany said, grabbing the Death Note off Russia, and putting in the bin quickly. "I don't want that to happen again."

After that, the countries went home, and America recovered fine, only to find that the Death Note was still sitting in America's bin.

"I will get Russia back." America said, pulling the Death Note out of the bin. "He will pay for what he has done."


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months later...**

Italy woke up quickly. He rubbed his eyes quickly, made himself a bowl of fresh pasta quickly and rushed outside. It was time for another world meeting, this time America was ill for some reason and Japan had decided to hold the meeting at his house. Trying to find his way to Japan's house; Italy had somehow gotten himself a bit lost. He waundered around the streets of Tokyo, desperate to find someone to ask for directions.

Feeling hopeless he waundered into the first restraunte he could find and sat down at the table anxiously. Behind him, he heard a voice whisper behind him. Italy turned around quickly to find someone sitting strangely talking quietly into a computer. "I am L." The person said quietly, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Italy, trying to act normal around people he didn't know, sat down at the table opposite this strange figure whom called himself L, and tried to speak.

"I'm really lost, and I'm trying to find Japan's house. Do you know Japan? And I haven't eaten in ages and-" Italy's fast speaking stop as L whom had now been served a large piece of cake, began to speak.

"Are you Kira?" He said, in a quietened voice.

Italy looked up, feeling rather confused. He had no idea who this person was, and who was 'kira'.

"So are you?" L asked, putting a large slice of cake in his mouth. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Japan in disguise?" Italy said, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"No, I am L. The greatest detective in the entire world." L said, closing his laptop and putting the last piece of cake in his mouth. "I must be going , to catch Kira and bring justice to the world." He stopped, and looked at Italy for a secound, "I still think there is a 65% chance that you could be Kira."

Before Italy could ask for directions he was quickly left on his own with only himself for company.

**5 hours later...:**

Italy knocked at the front door of Japan's house tiredly. Japan opened the door slowly, to find Italy at the door step five hours later then he should of been.

"How was your journey to Japan." Japan asked curiously, trying to find out why Italy was so late.

Italy sighed quickly. "It was hard and I thought someone was following me the whole time, and I am really hungry." Italy said, tears rolling down his face from hunger.

Suddenly, America pushed pass them quickly, a black notebook in his right hand. He slammed the book on the table quickly, as all the other countries were sat down, staring at him wierdly.

"America you're meant to be ill." Italy said, feeling more confused then ever.

"This has gone to far Russia-" He said pointing the Death Note notebook at Russia sharply.

Suddenly, L rushed past Italy and Japan and into the World meeting, along with other members of the police. L took the notebook out of America's hands, and America was taken outside to be taken to the police station.

All the countries got up apart from Russia, whom was happy to see America go, rushed over to L, asking why America was going with the Japanese police. L sat down slowly, and explained that America was Kira, and that he had followed Italy to where he was going, thinking he was Kira only to find the real Kira with the real Death Note.

L walked over to over to Italy quickly, thanking him for leading himself and the Japanese police to Kira. He then walked out, leaving Italy and the other countries amazed and confused on what happened to them that day and to America.


End file.
